slepping beauty tersesat ke zaman modern
by hinata andi mikami
Summary: bingung mau bikin summary seperti apa langsung baca aja ya!


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina,SasuSaku, ShikaIno.

Happy Reading.

Sleeping beauty tersesat ke zaman modern

Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang putri yang cantik jelita bernama Hinata, pada saat ulang tahun nya yang ke 16 tahun, diadakan pesta yang meriah dan banyak dihadiri oleh peri-peri. Namun dibalik kecantikannya terdapat sebuah rahasia yang tak diketahuinya, yaitu dia akan mati apabila tangan nya terkena jarum

Ditengah-tengah pesta, putri pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke menara tower selatan. Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki dengan surai emasnya dating ,menghampiri sebut saaj prince Naruto.

Naruto : "hei princess, what are you doing in here?"

Hinata : "oh prince, I want to look at south tower?"

Naruto: "need friend?"

Hinata : "no, thanks just enjoy the party"

Naruto: "ok princess, be care full."

Putri memasuki tower selatan dan melihat dua pintu. Satu berwarna merah dan yang satunya lagi warna pink. Sang putrid terlihat kebingungan dan muncullah…

JRENG….JRENG

Pasto and the geng dengan lagunya player.

_Oh yang mana? Oh yang mana aku suka?_

_Aku bingung, aku bingung pilih yang mana?_

_Mau ini mau itu selalu ku coba_

_Semua kusuka….._

Hinata: which one the right door?, cap cip cup kembang kuncup yang mana aku pilih itu lah dia!.

Setelah perdebatan panjang penurunan harga sembako, eh salah maksudnya perdebatan batin dan iringan music, sang putri memilih pintu berwarna pink, ya ilah pink. Putri pun masuk, hutan pun telah diarungi lautan pun telah diseberangi akhirnya sang putri sampai ke suatu tempat yang tak diketahui.

Hinata : "where is it?"

_Dimana?, dimana? Dimana?_

_Ku harus mencari alamat?_

_Kekasih tercinta.._

Stop…stop lho kok malah lagu mbak Ayu ting-ting balik lagi ke cerita. Setelah melihat keadaan celingak-celinguk kesana kemari terlihat dari kejauhan 3 mahluk gaib, yang satu bertaring, yang satu lagi bermasker, dan satu lagi mayat hidup tersenyum.

Hinata : "ah, maybe they can help me. Excuse me, can you tell me where is it?" wah readers ternyata saya salah lihat 3 orang tadi ternyata manusia, yang bernama Suigetsu(bertaring), Kakashi(bermasker), dan Sai(mayat hidup tersenyum).

"eh, telmi? Wah maksud mbak ni apa?, dateng-dateng la ngejek ni!" teriak suigetsu tidak terima (yah maklum nggak ngerti bahasa inggris).

"what do you say? I don't understand." Respon hinata tak mengerti (Lah si mbak ndak ngerti juga, aduh puyeng)

"oh mbak ini sepertinya orang bule, pantesan bahasanya aneh " bisik kakashi yang sepertinya baru sadar.

"oh men seperti itu kita tanya saja kenapa mbak ini disini?" saran sai dengan semangat menggebu-gebu semangat 45. Hinata pun hanya bias memandang bingung.

"miss, why you disini? What you tersesat disini?" Tanya Suigetsu sok keinggrisan.

"what? I don't understand, I was lost way" hinata pun semakin terlihat bingung.

"eh busway, oh mbak ini mau ke stand naik busway sepertinya tu. Nah ri, kasih tau lah mbak ini dimana buswaynya " kakashi pun tersenyum senang atas pemikirannya barusan yang sebenarnya melenceng jauh dari yang dimaksud.

"miss from here lurus and belok right , after that stop didepan red tiang, in sano it busway" lah si Sail ah sok keinggrisan juga, nggak tahu apa kalau cewek didepannya tu terlihat mendung disekitar.

"ARGH, I am confused." Teriak Hinata frustasi.

"Follow me miss " perintah kakashi(lah tumben bener ni bahasa inggris kakashi)

Mereka pun pergi bersama sang putri menuju halte Busway ,sedangkan di suatu kediaman.

"Sasuke buruan napa? Lama amat." Teriak seorang gadis yang rambutnya sewarna dengan permen karet.

"Hn" jawab seorang laki-laki tampan yang berwajah datar seperti tembok.

Mereka pun memasuki sebuah rumah yang didepannya terdapat toko bunga bertuliskan'Yamanaka Florist'

"eh Sakura,Sasuke akhirnya kalian datang juga ." sang pemilik rumah bernama Yamanaka Ino bergegas menghampiri kedua orang tadi yang dipanggilnya Sakura dan Sasuke.

"ah iya ni, Sasuke itu na lama banget."Sakuran mempout kan bibirnya tanda ia sedang kesal.

"Hn." Respon yang sangat singkat jelas dan padat.

"Hn seperti biasa padat akan kata-kata. Iya kan sasuke?"

"dan kau sendiri masih seperti biasa, Shikamaru" jawab sasuke kepada orang yang baru saja dating dan member respon. Mereka pun berbincang-bincang, 5 menit kemudian

" aku pulang duluan, ada urusan. " pamit Sasuke, seperti biasa datar.

"ah tidak apa, hati-hati dijalan" ino dan yang lain pun melambaikan tangan. Sasuke pun keluar dan berjalan, setelah sampai pada persimpangan dia melihat sesuatu

" ada apa itu?" Sasuke pun menghampiri dan bertanya"maaf, ada apa ini?"

"eh, ini na bang. Mbak ini ni orang bule, tapi kami ndak ngerti apa yang di omonginya" kata seseorang yang ternyata Sai(lah belum selesai urusan dengan si bule)

"Iya bang, la kami coba ngomong, tapi tetep seperti itulah kasian kawan kami yang satu ni, la telmi tambah telmi " Kakashi hanya bisa mengeleng prihatin.

"apaan si kau ni, aku ni ndak telmi. enak wae kau omong, tak kibeng kau?" sungut Suigetsu tak terima (lah bahasa kok dicampur sih, dasar Suigetsu dipikir gado-gado kali ya?)

"hn" tanpa basa-basi sang master pun berbicara "miss can I help you?"

"yeah, can you tell me where is it?, I was lost my way" Hinata pun menundukkan wajahnya dan memperlihatkan raut sedih yang sangat manis. 'Uh manis sekali!, eh tidak Sasuke kau pacarnya Sakura' batin Sasuke.

"walah mbak ini, masa abang ini diejek telmi , abis tu nak naik busway, apo kehendak mbak ini ni?" Tanya Suigetsu yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan dari yang lainnya kecuali Hinata tentunya.

" this is south sumatera. Where do you from?" Tanya Sasuke(yah tumben panjang kalimatnya)

"I'm northern kingdom, can you take me back?"pinta Hinata.

"eh I don't know where is there, but you can follow me, and live at my home." Tawar Sasuke(eh awas Sasuke jangan macem2, ini rated T ingat '**T'**).Sedangkan yang lain hanya saling berpandangan tidak mengerti.

"hem thank you." Hinata pun tersenyum lebar.

" mas kami duluan ya ,trimakasih sebelumnya, biar dia aku yang tangani."pamit Sasuke( apaan ini? Kok Sasuke jadi ramah gini? Panjang lagi kalimatnya, aneh ini ANEH).

" Silakan mas, puyeng kepala aku gara-gara mbak ini." Izin Suigetsu seikhlas-ikhlasnya.

"harusnya kami yang trimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya" Kakashi menangis bombay'alay'.

" akhirnya terbebas jugo dari bule nyasar sikok ini." Puji syukur yang diucapkan oleh Sai.

Akhirnya mereka berpisah bagaimana kisah dan nasib sang putri selanjutnya. Insyaallah bersambung^_^

TBC

Gimana?, lucukah? Garingkah?. Maaf jikalau OOC, gaje dan yang lainnya apalagi TYPO.

Mau dilanjut atau nggak? Tergantung dari review readers nich, soalnya kalau sedikit review itu seperti ditodong srigala bersenjata, nggak semangat gitu.

Jadi kalau mau lanjut, diriview ya!

_**Oh ya masalah pairing Andi nggak janji lho!, bisa aja berubah.**_

Jadi pairing yang pasti nya masih rahasia.

Trimakasih sudah mau baca

Salam manis Hinata Andi Mikami(HAM) ^_^V.


End file.
